nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 10 Undertale Boss Themes
I recently played Undertale on all 3 paths just for fun. (Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide) Undertale has A LOT of good boss themes. Here's my top 10. Number 10 Spear of Justice (Pacifist/Neutral Undyne) This is one of best themes of the game. Its mainly just the competition that beats it. Number 9 Death By Glamour (Mettaton EX) Apart from the creepy "OH YES"! at the beggining, this song is a masterpiece. It also gets your groove on for the not so easy fight. Number 8 Your Best Nightmare (Omega Flowey) This one just sounds so creepy. I have found only 2 themes more disturbing. (Snowdrake's Mom and Edogeny) Despite its sound, it is the longest song in the game. Number 7 Heartache (Toriel) This theme is pretty great. I won't deny that. But of all the characters, I think killing Toriel was the hardest in Genocide. But alas, I wanted to have a bad time. So I did what I had to do. Number 6 Metal Crusher (Mettaton) Yes, I like the original Mettaton theme better than EX. I guess I'm just a sucker for the cool beat. Number 5 Power of NEO (Mettaton NEO) Yes, this ranks as 1 of the easiest fights in the entire game. But just listen to the song! It pumps you up and makes you ready to face off against Mettaton gor the third time. Number 4 Bergentruckong (Asgore) As catchy as this one is, I expected something a bit more... grandiose for the presumed final boss. But it wasn't a letdown. I can play it on piano and I'm grateful for it. Number 3 Battle Against A True Hero (Genocide Undyne) THIS THEME IS AWESOME! THE FRICKEN PIANO OPENING SCARES THE DHIT OUTTA YOU AND THEN THE REAL SONG SENDS CHILLS DOWN YOUR SPINE! Undyne the Undying legitly scared me the first time I heard her theme. Number 2 Megalovania (Sans) Let me ask one question. Why do 95% of the players that play the Genocide route pick that route? The answer? TO HEAR THIS SONG WHEN THEY REACH SANS! This song is next to impossible to top. There is only 1 that tops it in my book. Honorable Mentions Spider Dance (Muffet) Ghost Fight (Napstablok) Bonetrousle (Papyrus) Number 1 Hopes And Dreams (Asriel) When you fight Undyne in Genocide, she fights you to protect the monster's hopes and dreams. Hopes and dreams are what allows Frisk to beat Asriel and SAVE THE WORLD! Without them the world would have ended. Not to mention that the song itself has gotton praise from experts as "1 of the Best Final Boss Themes of All Time". Plus JUST LISTEN TO IT! The intro, the buildup, the slow piano part, this song is THE defining moment of the entire game. Your entire journey is in this song, it inspires the player and Frisk to finish the quest. This song wasn't picked as my numero uno just because of it being the true final boss theme. I picked it as number 1 because it gave off more emotion than any other contender. (Dio) Now I have to go through on pacifist again so I can fight Asrie- once again. Otherwise, the other bosses are gonna have a bad time. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists